


Jade: Find Davesprite ==>

by theangelicstoryteller



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, sadStuck-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelicstoryteller/pseuds/theangelicstoryteller





	Jade: Find Davesprite ==>

You walk into the room where he’s made his nest. He’s been in here for a while now. Hasn’t come out for a couple of days. You’re starting to worry about him.

You don’t see him when you walk in. He’s probably covered up, hiding. He does this sometimes. You guess it’s the crow instincts in him. Like your occasional barks or woofs.

“Davesprite?” you call to the room.

No answer.

Well he has to be in here somewhere. He’s now where else on the ship. You know. You looked. You even used your green sun powers.

“Davesprite, come out here right now!” you demand, green flashing around you lightly.

From a massive pile of orange feathers, Davesprite comes out. He’s as stoic as ever, but he isn’t looking at your face. What is wrong with that guy?

“There you are!” you say, stepping to him. “Why are you hiding out here? We had a date, you know.”

“Yeah…” he says uneasily as he floats to you. “Jade, we need to talk.”

“About what?” you say, raising an eyebrow. Maybe he’s gonna tell you why he’s holed up in here.

“It’s over,” he says bluntly and glides back to his feathers.

“Wait, what?!” you demand, running after him.

You grab his hand and he turns to you. Almost. He’s still not really looking at your face. “What the hell do you mean ‘it’s over’?!” you demand, your grip tightening on his arm.

“I don’t want to go out with you anymore, okay?” he says while slipping out of your grasp. “It’s over.”

“Are you kidding me?” you demand softly, too shocked to go after him again as he settles on the pile.

“No.”

“But—”

“Look, I’m fucking sorry or whatever, but I cant’ do this anymore. We can’t be together anymore. So this is it or whatever.”

“So that’s it, then?” you nearly shout, tears pooling in your eyes. “Just ‘sorry Jade, but we’re done’?!” your glasses are starting to fog up, but you ignore it. Green lights are starting to dance around you, things around you lifting up, hanging in the air. Ready to launch at that feathery asshole at your command.

“It’s complicated,” he says, not turning around.”

“HOW THE FUCK IS IT COMPLICATED?!” you scream back. “I’M THE ONLY GIRL ON THIS FUCKING SHIP. WHO THE ELSE COULD IT BE? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY ‘IT’S COMPLICATED’ AND EXPECT ME TO BUY THAT BULLSHIT?!”

More things have lifted now, yourself included. You’re seeing not only red but green as it gathers at your subconscious demand.

“It just is,” he whispers.

But you hear it. His own heartbreak lining his voice.

You lower yourself on the ground, as well as everything else. You stare at his back, but he doesn’t move. You wait for a minute. Two. Five….

After ten minutes, you leave in a brilliant green flash.

You’re on your bed, holding the squiddle Dave gave you when you turned thirteen, listening to the music he sent you on the day you started playing that godforsaken game. Tears, hot and wet, travel down your cheeks, leaving cold trails in their wake. They splash on your glasses, but you don’t care.

It’s complicated, he said.

This won’t make it easier.

Jade: Be Davesprite ==>

You are now Davesprite, listening to the music you sent Jade on the day the world fucking died.

Orange tears are sliding into down your face, getting on your shades, but you don’t care. She’s gone.

And you can’t get her back.


End file.
